


Broken

by Pikapika145



Series: Saint Tail Polyamory [2]
Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika145/pseuds/Pikapika145
Summary: WARNING: Rated Explicit for language, sexual content and violence!Meimi Haneoka has a happy life with her two best friends Seira Mimori and Daiki Asuka. However, Daiki has a family secret that will get them killed when all three are kidnapped by an enemy of Daiki's family. Daiki will try anything to keep his two girls safe, even if it means pushing the two into a polyamory relationship with him.How Daiki get out of his enemy's clutches without getting his girls harmed?





	Broken

Orange hair clashed with brown hair as two girls giggled with each other. "How was your morning?" The brown-haired girl asked her best friend. The orange-haired girl smiled at her best friend.

"It went great. Mother cooked a wonderful breakfast. You should have came. Mother and father wondered how you were doing." She tells her friend. The girl grinned.

"I'm fine. Where's Asuka Jr?" The girl asked. An dark green-haired boy was behind both girls and he wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Right here, ladies!" Daiki announced his presence before Meimi pummeled him for grabbing her and Seira.

"Damn it, Daiki!" Meimi shouted at him. Daiki smirked at her and he turned to Seira. 

"You can call me Daiki, Seira." Daiki tells the girl, who blushed at calling the boy by his first name. "Besides, we're the best of friends, aren't we?" Daiki asked Seira, hugging her tightly. Meimi smiled at Daiki making Seira giggle like a regular schoolgirl. 

The trio of friends were in Seika City, their home. They wanted to visit the fun places as they had nothing to do and their parents noticed how close they were. Their parents and guardians could easily say that the three seemed like they were dating. They didn't mind their relationship because it made them much friendlier to each other. Daiki's father remembered when Daiki said that he wanted to marry Meimi, who he had met first, but when they both met Seira at the same time, they both wanted her. They even fought over who would have her when they were older. Of course, as they got older, Daiki's desire to have both girls didn't diminish at all, but Meimi simply stopped fighting him over Seira when it was obvious that Seira wanted them both as well.

However, Daiki was being extra frisky at the moment because he was worried about what his father had told him.  _"Your uncle had escaped from jail, please be careful as he may got your aunt out of the asylum."_ These words replayed in his head as he watched Meimi playfully tease Seira by kissing her on her nose. Daiki smiled at the two carefree girls and he hoped that he doesn't meet up with his uncle and aunt. 

"What's wrong, Daiki?" Hearing his name from Seira for the very first time made Daiki happy, but his smile suddenly turned into a scared expression when he noticed his uncle and aunt in the same area as they were. Daiki gently grabbed Seira's wrist and he knew that Meimi had saw where he was looking. Meimi's eyes had darkened when she noticed the two people that she didn't want to see. Only Seira was confused about the situation. "What's wrong?"

"It's my uncle. He escaped from prison." Daiki covered Seira's mouth to prevent even more shocked sounds from sounding out. For extra measure, Meimi was holding Seira back so she wouldn't panic and run away. "Shh. Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you two." Daiki tells the two girls and Meimi had a frightened expression on her face, mirroring Seira's face. Daiki immediately knew that someone was behind him.

"Hello, Daiki." Daiki's uncle greeted Daiki gleefully. Daiki released Seira's mouth only for Meimi cover her mouth. Seira doesn't mean to, but she does scare easily and this situation was making a scream form in her throat. Seira shrieked in Meimi's hand and Meimi felt bad. Daiki turned to engage his uncle. He didn't noticed it, but his aunt was heading for the two girls he would die for. 

"What do you want?" Daiki demanded of his uncle, who merely smirked at him. Daiki almost punched him until a scream sounded out and Daiki turned back around to see his aunt aiming a gun at Meimi and Seira. It was obvious who screamed as Meimi covered Seira's mouth tightly. His aunt was smirking at the two girls and she loved the fear in Seira's voice. 

"We want you, but you have friends with you." His uncle's words made a chill run down in Daiki's spine. He didn't want his girls to get hurt by these two psychopaths. _No! He can't hurt them! I won't let them!_ Daiki thought, rushing towards his uncle as he punched him in his cheek. His uncle got angry at him and he pushed past him. Daiki saw nothing until he heard a scream and a voice that spoke out in rage. Daiki glared towards his uncle, who had Meimi. Daiki got worried until he saw his aunt handling Seira. He cursed himself. 

"Let them go." Daiki begged weakly. He couldn't stand the thought of his girls being hurt by his family members.

"No, they're cute. This one, especially." His aunt says, tilting Seira's head up so she could see the girl's neck. To Daiki's disgust and horror, the woman placed her lips on Seira's neck as the girl trembled in fear. Daiki and Meimi was burning in anger.  _How dare she?_ They both had the same thought. Touching Seira without their and her permission is disgusting, which is why Daiki had to fight Meimi for a long while to even get the girl to agree with him hugging Seira. 

"Let her go!" Both Daiki and Meimi shouted in pure rage at Seira's terrified face. Daiki's aunt looked at the two teens in shock while his uncle smirked at the two teens.

"Aw, is she your soft spot?" He asked, pulling out a gun. Daiki immediately got worried for Seira's and Meimi's safety and Meimi was worried for Seira's and Daiki's safety and Seira was worried about her two friends not thinking about herself in the process as she struggled in the woman's hold. The woman yanked her back, causing Seira to release a scared whine. Daiki's uncle suddenly glared at his wife.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't yank her like that." He growled out, making the woman realize her mistake after she yanked Seira. 

"Sorry, but she's squirming too much." The woman complained as the man continue to glare at her.

"You fool! She's a child! Obviously she would squirm in the hands of a stranger." He hissed at her. "We're talking all of them." He suddenly announced, causing Daiki to curse. He wasn't going to risk his girls' lives because of his reckless personality. "I see you understand the situation, Daiki. Just come along quietly and I won't hurt your friends." Daiki's uncle had a tone of voice that hid a threat in his words, but Daiki recognized the threat and he hated his uncle even more. 

"Don't hurt them. I'll come along with you." Daiki spoke to his uncle in a polite tone and Meimi was shocked that Daiki gave up without a fight. She then remembered the gun that the man was holding. Meimi struggled in the man's hold and he released the squirming girl from his clutches. Meimi was held by Daiki and they both glared at the man. Meimi switched her glare to Daiki's aunt, who was still holding Seira. She smirked at Meimi and Daiki. Daiki growled. "Let her go." He ordered the woman and the woman sneered at him. 

Daiki's uncle kicks Daiki while he pushes Meimi out of the way. "You don't make demands here, boy! The only reason I released your girl here is because she was going to bite me. But, your other girl is too timid, isn't she?" The man guessed as the woman brought over Seira to him. Seira felt a rough hand on her cheek and she flinched due to the man's touch. Daiki growled. 

"Please, don't hurt her. She's defenseless." Daiki pleaded with his cruel uncle. The man smirked as he tore his eyes away from Seira's eyes to stare at his nephew. 

"Her survival depends on your behavior." The man says, pointing his gun at Seira, making Meimi's jaw go slack due to the shock of the dangerous situation happening in front of her eyes. Daiki could do nothing but give in his uncle's demands to act on his best behavior so Seira could survive through the day. 

"Damn it." Daiki muttered as he relaxed his posture, not being as threatening as he was as before. His uncle smirked.  _Good, the girl is both of their weak spots._ The man thought, deciding that taking Seira along for the ride was the right idea. He didn't want to kill her, but knowing that she is a good bargain tool for the two teens standing in front of him made his smile a very sinister smile. 

They forced the three teenagers into their car as Meimi hugged Seira closer to her. Daiki watched Meimi and Seira because he cared too much about them to let them get hurt by his uncle and aunt. Seira whined as she wanted both Meimi and Daiki. Meimi got Daiki's attention and he glanced down at Seira looking at him with her large, expressive eyes and guilt filled him like gasoline in a car. He almost broke down in tears simply because of Seira looking at him so broken and afraid and it was all his fault. 


End file.
